


Avengers: Infinity War Theme Song

by The_Heroes_Time_Forgot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heroes_Time_Forgot/pseuds/The_Heroes_Time_Forgot
Summary: I’m an ass for making this.





	Avengers: Infinity War Theme Song

Another One Turns to Dust by Thanos (feat: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark)

Written by Wade Wilson

 

Oh, let's go

Steve walks warily through the trees  
With his hair grown way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
Shields just ready to go  
Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?  
Are you calling on the Jobari?  
Into Wakanda, Outriders rip  
To the sound of the beat

Another one turns to dust  
Another one turns to dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one turns to dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one turns to dust

 _(Tony)_  
How do you think I'm going to get along  
Without you when you're gone?  
You were everything that I had  
And now I’m out on my own  
Are you peaceful? Or are you scared as hell?  
Oh why did you come to space?  
Out of existence, Avengers ripped  
You shoulda stayed where it’s safe.

Another one turns to dust  
Another one turns to dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one turns to dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one turns to dust  
Hey  
Oh take it  
Turn to dust  
Turn to dust  
Hey  
Another one turns to dust  
Another one turns to dust oww  
Another one turns to dust hey hey  
Another one turns to dust eh eh  
Oh Peter

 _(Thanos)_  
There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can punch him, you can crush him  
You can make him mad and watch him crumble down  
But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you  
No way you can stand against me  
Out of your forehead, Mind Stone ripped  
Repeating to the sound of the beat oh yeah  
Another one turns to dust  
Another one turns to dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one turns to dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
You’re all gonna turn to dust

Oh sunrise. hey hey, all right


End file.
